


From His Hair To His Toes

by Waterrain



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Sora decides to body worship Riku's entire body.





	From His Hair To His Toes

Riku’s wrists were tied up by a silky red ribbon and he was laying naked on the large heart shape bed. Sora was also naked and he was sitting on Riku’s stomach while grinning cheerfully at him.

“Well I’m glad you do not have my wrists above my head, Sora.”

“Well, Riku. I do not want to hurt you.” Sora commented while running his fingers through Riku’s short silver hair. To be honest he misses his lover’s long hair, but oh well. Riku lets out a small amused smile and Sora leans forward to start scattering lovely littles kisses all over his lover’s short silver hair.

“So you were serious about starting from my hair after all, Sora.”

“Yep.”

Sora kisses Riku’s forehead, eyebrows, and Riku closes his eyes briefly so Sora can kiss his eyeslids. Riku found it to be amusing, but made sure to not laugh.

The tip of Sora’s tongue licked Riku’s eyelashes. Afterwards he kissed his lover’s nose, cheeks, and a tender little kiss on Riku’s beautiful lips. Sora kissed the tips of Riku’s lovely ears and his tongue very briefly licking the inside of Riku’s ears, but being careful to not go too deep.

Sora was putting several tender and loving faint little kisses on Riku’s chin before traveling his lips down to his lover’s throat. He starts licking, kissing, and suckling. Riku lets out a few little moans and Sora decides to move his lips down to his lover’s collar bone. 

Sora licking the hollows of Riku’s collar bone with his tongue. Riku’s toes slightly curling up at the sensation. Sora spreading light kisses all over Riku’s shoulders, arms, elbows, and those tied up wrists.  
Riku lets out a little gasp when Sora starts greedily suckling each finger, his talented tongue slowly moving, and licking in-between the fingers too. Sora moves his lips away and gives his lover a cheeky grin before putting a few kisses on Riku’s arm pits.

“I can’t believe you did that, Sora.”

“Hmmm? It is fine because it was really recent that we took a shower together, Riku.”

Sora lips nestling down to Riku’s muscular chest and he starts placing kiss marks on various spots of his lover’s chest. 

‘If only I could run my fingers through his hair.’ Riku thought and he was starting to feel a bit regretful of suggesting to Sora to tie up his wrists. He lets out a moan as Sora’s lips went for his right nipple.

Sora was licking, sucking, and kissing Riku’s right pink nipple until it turned red along with becoming a bit swollen. Then he went to the left nipple and Riku was making all kinds of sounds. After Sora did the same to the left nipple then he starts moving his lovely lips downwards in a vertical line until reaching Riku’s belly button.

Sora was laying down in-between Riku’s legs and playfully licking the inside of Riku’s belly button. Riku biting down his lips to keep from laughing, cheeks a bit flushed, and Sora was having a lot of fun. He could feel Riku’s body trembling with suppressed laughter.

“Aww. Come on, Riku. It’s alright to laugh.” Sora told him while moving his hands up and down Riku’s inner thighs. Riku couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore and Sora was grinning as his lover laughed such a wonderful sound.

Sora moved his tongue from Riku’s belly button and begins to place several butterfly kisses all around his lover’s belly while rubbing Riku’s sensitive inner thighs. After several minutes he starts kissing up and down on the sides of Riku’s body. Sora lovingly kissing Riku’s hips, the hip bones, and working his way downwards on his lover’s legs.

“Sora.” Riku lets out a groan and Sora stop’s for a moment. A bright and goofy grin appeared on Sora’s lips.

“Oh what is it, Riku? I’m loving your muscular legs right now, heh.”

“You…Shouldn’t you…you know uh that spot before going to my legs, Sora.” Riku’s cheeks were a bit flushed and looking a bit shy which is rather rare.

“Hmmm? What do you mean, Riku?” Sora asked teasingly and he places his right index finger briefly on the tip of Riku’s hard cock. “I have no idea. You have to tell me, okay. It is alright, Riku.”

Riku’s toes curled up and Sora moves his finger away from the tip. His hands moving from Riku’s inner thighs and starts to place a lot of kisses onto those wonderful inner thighs. He starts sucking and making love marks there.

“Sora stop teasing.” Riku’s voice sounding a bit rough and Sora lets out a little bit of laughter before kissing Riku’s knee caps. Sora moves Riku’s knees up and having Riku’s feet on the bed. Sora littering deep kisses all over those muscular legs. He took a bit of special care with Riku’s ankles making sure the kisses there be rather delicate in nature.

Sora placing countless kisses all over Riku’s right foot and he had to have a tight grip to make sure Riku’s foot won’t escape all of his kisses. He did the exact same thing to Riku’s left for can’t leave it out of this at all.

Riku felt completely shocked when he felt Sora suckling on his toes and he can’t believe how serious Sora was about body worshipping him. Riku’s toes are curled up and he was unable to hold back laughter for this sensation is very ticklish. Afterwards Sora moves his mouth up, placed a few sweet kisses on Riku’s calves, and then sits up.

“Done?” Riku managed to asked him and sounding a bit breathless. 

“Nope.” Sora replied cheerfully and a large grin on his lips. He flips Riku over so now Riku’s belly is laying down onto the bed. “I’ll be right back got to clean my mouth out.”

Riku lets out a groan and Sora promised to be right back. Riku releases a sigh, his hard on was throbbing, and he groans for who could have known that body worshipping is so time consuming. Sora quickly returns from cleaning his teeth and he runs his fingers through Riku’s short silver hair.

“Since your hair is short I do not have to move your hair out of my way.”

“Sora….you sound a bit sulky about it.”

“I’m almost done, Riku.”

“Good.”

Sora kissed the side of Riku’s neck making certain to leave some love marks, those amazing shoulders, and then going for his lover’s wonderful back. Numerous sweet little kisses all over Riku’s back. Kissing down until reaching the top of Riku’s firm and muscular butt.

“Riku are you nervous?”

“I trust you, Sora.”

“Hmm if I did anything like that it wouldn’t be now because there is a lot of prep that goes into it.” Sora muttered to himself and before doing this with Riku already got himself all prepared. Sora kisses the sides of Riku’s butt and then using his hands to spread the cheeks apart.

“Sora.”

“It will be okay, Riku. I won’t be putting anything in. Besides that would be a bad idea because you are not prepared at all.” Sora said comforting before kissing Riku’s hole and he could feel it twitching. He lets his tongue out and starts licking it.

Riku managed to pull a pillow towards his face despite his bound wrists. He places his face onto it muffling his moans of pleasure of the outside of his hole being licked by Sora’s talented tongue. His cheeks burning and he wished that he could tell Sora ‘I’m not completely unprepared’. For he was emotionally and mentally prepared just not physically prepared to be done.

‘I want all of Sora. I have always been a bit nervous to ask him….to do me. After all what if Sora has no interest in doing me.’ Riku thought and now he thinks perhaps there is hope after all Sora had said…..you are not prepared so perhaps a hint of interest?

“Riku are you okay?”

“Sora…Can you…”

“Stop?” Sora asked him and if Riku wants him to stop then of course he will stop.

“No. Put your finger inside of me?” Riku’s voice sounding a bit rushed and breathless. His heart was pounding within his chest. His cheeks flushed and he had gathered up the courage to at least ask Sora for that.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Riku.” Sora said honestly for if he puts even one finger inside of Riku...then would want to put more inside of his beloved and ending with putting his dick deep within Riku along with releasing inside of him.

“Oh.” Riku sounding disappointed, sad, and feeling like his secret desire has been crushed into dust. 

“Because then I would really want to….and no prep has been done. I promise next time that I can do that and more, Riku.” Sora promised his lover. Riku made a sound of agreement and inside he felt thrilled about it. Sora quickly kisses the entire backside of Riku’s legs, the bottom of Riku’s feet, and afterwards he flips Riku so now his lover is laying back first on the bed.

“I’ll be right back got to brush my teeth.” Sora told him before leaving the bed and heading to the bathroom. Riku’s wrists are still bound together by the silky red ribbon. Sora was very quick at brushing his teeth, pouring lube on his fingers, and in no time could fit three fingers inside of himself before returning to his beloved Riku.

“Now onto the main event, Riku.” Sora said teasingly while spreading Riku’s thighs apart and his mouth eagerly taking in his lover’s throbbing manhood which had been neglected for quite some time.

Riku’s hips start to wiggle thus Sora had to move his hands to hold them in place and he fully takes his lover’s dick within the depths of his mouth. Sora’s tongue mainly kept teasing and taunting the tip of Riku’s cock. A mixture of moans and groans coming from Riku’s lips. Sora could tell his lover was about to come very soon due to the taste of that pre-cum thus he moved his mouth away from Riku’s manhood. Riku lets out a groan of loss of Sora’s hot and amazing mouth from down there.

“It will be all worth it.” Sora said cheerfully and he moves himself on top of Riku’s body. He moves his hole down and penetrates himself all the way on Riku’s dick. Both of them moaning in pleasure and Riku cumming deep within Sora. After a few minutes Sora undoes the silky red ribbon from his lover’s wrists.

Riku moves and he has Sora’s back on the bed. Sora grins, Riku lets out a little smirk, and begins moving at a fast pace. Riku’s hands feeling and pinching Sora’s nipples while moving his dick in and out of his precious Sora.

“I love you, Riku.”

“I love you, Sora.”

After making love for almost an hour they took a shower together to clean up and Sora hugging Riku in the shower while looking up into those eyes. Their wet dicks touching and rubbing against one another.

“Riku.”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t know you wanted to be done.” Sora told him and Riku’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red. “And to be honest I really wanted to do you, but didn’t want to risk asking for what if it got awkward.”

“You wanted to….”

“I had a lot of dreams about it, Riku. I’m not tired. We have the supplies and I can help you get ready. No time like the present, right? Do you want it, Riku?” Sora asked in a whisper, a grin on his lips, and staring up into those beautiful eyes. He could tell that  
Riku was surprised, but very happy and excited.

“Yes!” Riku right away felt incredibly embarrassed for how loud and how eager his voice sounded, but he couldn’t help his excitement for at long last he can have what he secretly desired and wished for….to be taken by his precious Sora and have Sora’s cock buried within him.

“I think it will take a long time to get you ready, but not impossible.” Sora commented as he squeezed and felt up Riku’s butt. So firm, tight, and muscular. Completely unlike his bubbly butt so this will be a challenge because Riku’s butt not bubbly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed (^_^)/*


End file.
